The present invention relates generally to refrigerators, and, more specifically, to ice making therein.
Residential refrigerators commonly include a refrigeration compartment for storing food products above freezing temperature, and a freezer compartment for storing food items below freezing temperature. The freezer commonly includes an automatic icemaker for producing ice cubes which are stored in a hopper or bin for periodic use as desired.
Since ice is made in batches from a multi-compartment ice tray, detection of water-to-ice transformation is required for dumping a batch of ice cubes prior to refilling the ice tray with water for the next batch. Ice detection is typically accomplished by using a dedicated temperature sensor mounted directly in the ice tray for detecting the reduction in water temperature to below freezing temperatures upon transformation to ice.
Another temperature sensor is found in the freezer for controlling operation of the refrigeration system which circulates below-freezing temperature air through the freezer.
The refrigerator-freezer therefore requires two temperature sensors for two different purposes, which sensors must be operatively joined in the refrigeration system and automatic icemaker for controlling operation thereof.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a refrigerator having an improved method and apparatus for detection of ice transformation in the icemaker.
An ice tray is filled with water and exposed to freezing temperature in a freezer. The freezing temperature is measured and integrated over time to obtain a monitoring parameter. The parameter is compared with a predetermined freezing standard for detecting transformation of the water into ice.